The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle may include a heating/ventilation air conditioning (HVAC) system, such as a thermal comfort control system. In vehicle thermal comfort control systems, a passenger may set a desired temperature for the passenger cabin, or alternatively, operate the thermal comfort control system until a desired temperature within the passenger cabin is reached.
Further, some vehicles may include multi-zone comfort control systems, e.g., ride-share/multi-occupant vehicle, buses, etc. In these systems, passengers may operate a dedicated comfort control system to adjust the temperature in a particular passenger zone of the vehicle. Here, the comfort control system may include one or more thermal comfort control features/functions positioned in each passenger zone.
One drawback of these comfort control systems is that the occupant may become uncomfortable when moving about the cabin of the vehicle which can present a climatically different environment.
Therefore, while previous comfort control systems for vehicles are useful for their intended purpose, there is room in the art for an improved occupant thermal comfort control system for ride share vehicles.